Whose smarter than Bones!
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: When B&B go to a convention, Bones is forced to remember that she isn't the smartest woman on the planet... and how does Bones feel about C&B when they have a chance meeting. D Just a bit of fun. MY FIRST C/O with added SVU and Criminal Minds
1. Meet and greet

_A/N: Hi readers, I have never done a cross-over, but I thought it was time I did. I am a vivid watcher of both Bones and Castle and I also managed to add some criminal minds in here too, so for those of you who have seen that, you'll pick up the preference instantly. =D_

_I hope it's not a disappointment. _

"I don't understand why we have to be here, Booth," Brennan complained as she poured herself a glass of water from the jug. Booth had offered to do it, but she had slapped his hand away and told him she was not incompetent.

Booth leaned against the table watching partner sip at her drink. "Because despite the fact that you _think_ you know everything there is to know about the world, you don't," he teased. "There is always something new to learn."

"I have never insisted I know everything, Booth," she protested. "I just know more than you."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Then just consider this a new experience. You need to know more about the criminal mind than how to defend yourself with a brown belt."

"I have a black-belt, Booth," she corrected him.

"Whatever. You might learn to be tactful and also how to mingle with people, while you're here too."

"Why would I want to do that?" she challenged.

"It's good for you."

A giggle erupted from beside them, and both Booth and Brennan turned to find a woman in black slacks and a red leather jacket, sipping on a glass.

"Is there something humorous about eavesdropping?" Brennan demanded curtly.

The woman blushed. "Forgive me, I'm detective Kate Beckett, NYPD," she thrust her hand out to Brennan, but she didn't take it, instead Booth took her place.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI, and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. You'll have to forgive her, she isn't familiar with socialization."

Brennan slapped Booth hard in the arm. "I'm a forensic Anthropologist."

"I am sorry if I offended you, Dr. Brennan, I simply saw something in the two of you that reminded me of my own partner."

A man stepped up beside Detective Beckett and grinned widely. "Did you just call me your _partner_?"

She rolled her eyes. "And so it begins," she muttered under her breath.

"Are you going to introduce me to these, fine looking people?"

"Are you going to behave yourself?" she shot back.

He titled his head cockily and smiled. "Not as long as you're around."

"Castle!" she growled.

Booth and Brennan watched the two of them with obvious amusement. Brennan finally realized what Detective Beckett meant by her comment. There was a similar banter between both couples. It was familiar.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, this is my rather immature and childish, _partner_, Richard Castle." Detective Beckett said refilling her glass.

"The famous writer?" Booth asked in surprise.

"Yes, that's me," Richard Castle answered. "And you're Temperance Brennan, aren't you?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes."

"You write all those books on Anthropology. I've read them all, they're fantastic. I quite enough the fiction novels you write on the dynamic relationship between _Ryan_ and _Kathy_. Is that based on your relationship with Agent Booth?"

"No," she denied. "Why does everyone think that?"

"It's about me," Booth insisted. "Nikki Heat is based on Detective Beckett right?"

Detective Beckett evidently blushed. She knew what kind of scenes were in those books, she read them, but to know that other people read them and looked at her as if she did any of the things Nikki Heat did, caused her cheeks to redden.

"Only the good stuff," Castle said.

Booth laughed.

"Oh," Brennan nodded with the realization of who he was. She had picked up one of his books, and had been sorely disappointed. "Yes, I have read one of your books… the first Nikki Heat book. Heat _wave_… is that right?"

Richard Castle beamed. "Yes. What did you think?"

"I thought it was distasteful. It was dramatized and disappointing. The romance side of things was quite well done, but as for the way the hero caught the criminal was overdone. I didn't care for it."

Richard castle took a step back, clearly stung by her words.

"I think he's fantastic," Detective Beckett said coming to his aid.

"I understand you say that because you work alongside him-"

"No, Dr. Brennan, I don't say that because he's my partner. I have been reading his books as far back as his first. I have followed his career, and those books have gotten me through the toughest times in my life," she stated defensively.

Richard Castle said nothing as he stood back listening.

Booth wondered off for a moment, leaving Brennan to fend for herself. She'd gotten herself into this mess, and he was sure that she could fight her way out. She might even learn a thing or two about tactfulness.

He returned to Brennan when they were all called to assemble in the hall.

Richard Castle and Detective Beckett wondered off to find a chair. "So my books have gotten you though some tough times, huh?" Richard Castle said to his partner.

"Shut up, Castle," she growled.

Booth could see how Detective Beckett saw the similar personalities in their partnership.

"I didn't like her," Brennan stated.

"You don't like anyone," he replied. "You need to widen out, Bones. I thought she was a delight, and rather pretty if I may say so."

"No, you may not say so." Brennan sighed heavily and the two of them took a seat in the crowd of people.

… … … … …

"Why are you grinning like that?" Brennan asked as they made their way across the street towards the black SUV.

"I was just thinking about someone I met today, how alike you are," he smiled almost knowingly.

"I don't know what that means," she muttered.

"I bet you he has never said that. He's not just smart, he's a genius. He too, knows _everything_," Booth winked.

Brennan tried to hide the interest from her voice. "Who is he?"

"He works with the FBI, on a special team that specializes in criminology, they get into the minds of serial killers and catch them by learning why they do what they do," he explained.

Brennan frowned. _Oh No_, she groaned pulling a face. _Spencer Reid_. Brennan had been hoping that boy had dropped off the face of the earth. He did know everything, his IQ was 187. Her IQ was certainly less than the average person when compared to his, and the boy was much younger than she was. He was in his mid-20's if she remembered rightly. Brennan had met him once, and hated him on impulse. He was far too smart. Someone who was that clever with their mind was a danger to society.

"You know him already," Booth said. "Don't you?"

"I do. His name is Spencer Reid."

"And you hate him?" he smiled.

"No," she denied a little too quickly.

"Yes, you do," Booth insisted. "He's smarter than you, and younger than you, and-"

"If you say he's hotter than me I will be forced to use my black belt technique," she warned.

Booth only laughed. "Want to get a coffee, oh lowly one?" he asked teasingly. He was lapping up every moment of this. It was rare for him.

"If you admit, I'm more attractive, than Spencer Reid."

"Oh, no comparison," he winked.

Brennan nodded pleased with his answer. "Sure," she said sarcasm.

"Now Bones, did you just crack a joke!" he laughed.

Brennan leaned back in the passenger's seat of the SUV, looking out the window. She knew there would be a day that Spencer Reid would re-enter her life, she was just hoping it would be closer to the end of the world.

_It was just a little bit of fun… I LOVE all these characters btw, I just wanted to play around with them a little… now keeping in mind this was the VERY first cross-over and I hope to improve over time, it never hurts to review… *shrugs* just saying is all… and ps. I love you… yes, daddy told me it works every time. ;)_


	2. Invitation to another convention

_A/N: I considered just making it a one-shot but the idea of not having Bones and Reid in conversation seemed too good to pass up! Plus, it means more fluff for Caskett lovers. =D _

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"No, Booth, I won't do it…" Brennan protested.

He had just informed her of another convention for criminology.

"You have to go…" he insisted. "I told them we'd be there. Come on, Bones, it was good the last time."

"I didn't like those people," she stated.

"So, then meet someone else. You might like the next person. Bones, you are a part of this team, you have to come along. It's important to the case. It helps us track a criminal better, think about the victims, you maybe lowering the number of bones you have to identify. That's good, right?"

There was a long pause. "Alright, that sounds plausible," she sighed.

"Good. We leave in ten."

Booth left her to finish up on the computer.

… … … … … … …

"This time the whole team goes," Aaron Hotchner informed the team.

"Right," David Rossi agreed.

Aaron looked at Penelope Garcia who was clicking a file on the computer. "This means you, Penelope."

"Me… Sir?" she muttered looking up with shock horror.

"Yes, baby girl," Derek Morgan winked. "It's alright. I'll hold your hand the whole time."

"Well then, it's all worth it," she replied flirtatiously, but she still looked a little nervous.

Morgan smiled.

"Do I really have to go?" Spencer Reid had a look of horror on his face.

"Why don't you want to go?" JJ asked. Reid loved any kind of learning convention.

He avoided eye contact as he stared at a spot on the table. "There's this woman that- nevermind."

Aaron eyed him suspiciously. "So we'll all be booking a hotel in D.C."

There was a groan or two and a few quick protests, before the team split from the table to go home and back a bag.

… … … … … …

"I hope to God she's not there," Castle mumbled as they climbed out of the car once they'd reached the convention hall. He was all for the idea of

Beckett sighed heavily as she locked the car. The drive had been long and exhausting, and the idea of having the share a hotel with Castle after it was over, didn't set her at ease. It scared the hell out of her. "Just put on the charm," she suggested. "You do it with every other girl."

"She scares me," he confessed doing a mock shudder.

Beckett smiled teasingly. "So that's the trick. I might have to try that."

"Never Detective…" he winked. "There's nothing you could do to make me run away from you, it just makes the chase that much better."

Beckett rolled her eyes.

… … … … … …

"I really don't see the sense of going to one of these things," Elliot Stabler whined. "We seem to catch the crims OUR way, it works."

"It can't hurt," Olivia Benson replied. "Do you have to complain about everything," she teased him playfully.

"Yes, actually," he smiled. "You're the only one who'll listen."

"Mmm, Kathy has more sense than I thought."

"Hey, watch it Liv," he warned.

"Don't temp me, El."

Elliot laughed and elbowed her playfully in the arm. "So who else is gonna be at this thing anyway?"

"Smart people…" she grinned. "Not that you'd know anything about that."

"Me, no…" he suppressed a smile.

Olivia laughed and the two of them pulled into the car park of the convention hall.

"Let the games begin," he muttered.

_I hope you enjoyed that… I had to add E&O cause face it they're SO awesome… more to come soon… plus how will Bones react when she has to face Reid? Mmm, sounds fun, don't you think?_


	3. Just conversation

_A/N: Thank you everyone who is taking an interest in this story. I am not sure how popular crossovers are, but I had to try it once. =D Its all about growing as a writer and a new challenge is always fun… enjoy the next chapter. =D_

Elliot thrust out his hand. "Special Victims Unit, detective Elliot Stabler."

The man reached out and took his hand. "SSA Aaron Hotchner," he said politely. "The BAU."

"Ah, you work the mind of a serial killer."

"I do," he nodded. "Special Victims must be tough. It can't be easy dealing with sexual cases day after day."

"Someone has to do it. We got a good team behind us. We make it work."

"I trust you would," he replied. "Why did you decide to get into that particular field, can I ask, I mean why that and not another precinct?"

Elliot shrugged. He'd been asked that question a million times before. "I think sex should be one of the best parts of life, not the worst. What about you? Serial Killers is a pretty intense field of work."

"The same reason as you I guess, someone has to do it. I was always intrigued with the inner workings of one's mind. I guess that's why serial killers were an interest to me."

Elliot nodded. He understood that.

… … … …

"Well hey there, beautiful," Castle winked at the eccentric-looking woman with red hair.

He expected her to blush and turn her head, but she responded to him with the same easy-going flirtatiousness as he gave out. "Well, hey good-lookin," she smiled.

For a moment Castle was stunned. "Cas- Rick… hi, I'm Rick Castle. Best-selling author,"

"Penelope Garcia, computer analyst for the BAU."

He nodded. "Impressive."

Garcia smiled. "So are you going to buy me a drink?" she teased.

"Sure, what's your poison?"

"Anything with a fun umbrella," she laughed.

"My kind of girl," he said he offered his arm and the two of them waltzed across the room to the open bar in the convention hall.

Kate Beckett was eying them closely from across the other side of the room.

… … … … …

Olivia was sipping on a glass of wine when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she spun around to come face to face with a tall man with a grey goatee, smiled at her. "Hello, I'm SSA David Rossi, from the BAU."

Olivia extended her hand for him to shake. "Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit,"

"Wow," he looked impressed.

She smiled and shrugged. "You too," she said.

The two of them stood chatting animatedly about their work, as the other NYPD, BAU and SVU, FBI and Anthropologist teams went about meeting and greeting each other.

… … … … … …

"I'm SSA Jenifer Jereau, but everyone calls me JJ and this is SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Derek Morgan."

"Hi, I'm Kate Beckett, NYPD."

They all shook hands.

Kate's eyes still followed Castle as he …

Morgan noticed her lack of concentration, and followed her eyes to find Garcia and another man flirting openly at the bar. "She's harmless," Morgan explained.

Beckett looked back at Morgan and shifted on her feet. "Oh, yeah?"

"She has a boyfriend back in Quantico."

"Is that where you're from?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Our whole base is back there."

Beckett smiled. "I'm from Manhattan," she offered.

"How do you find the crime rate?"

"Heavy," she shrugged.

Morgan laughed. He could certainly identify with that.

… … … … … …

"Hello Dr. Brennan," a voice greeted from behind her.

Brennan felt herself tense even before he spoke, as if she felt his presence lingering behind her. She spun around on her heel and came face to face with the man she had been purposely avoiding all night. She cleared her throat. "Hello, Dr. Reid."

_And this is where I will leave you hanging… mmm, so obviously the next chapter consists of Brennan and Reid locked in conversation, how will Brennan managed to keep her cool? =D_

_Reviews mean you like the story and they help me know that…_


	4. I dont like you

_A/N: As promised the geniuses BUMP heads… figuratively of course… ;) I don't think this FF will have too many more chapters, because as sad as it is, crossovers don't do so well. Besides, I have many more things to accomplish in my day… but enjoy while it lasts, it's been FUN. =D_

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Brennan," Reid smiled politely.

Brennan folded her arms across her chest. "I can't say the same thing, Dr. Reid, that would be lying," she informed him bluntly. Tact had never been Brennan's strong point.

Reid took a step back. "No, I don't suppose you could."

"Is there a particular reason you are approaching me?" Brennan was not interested in making conversation with the I.Q genius, she found him not only irritating but his appearance was in desperate need of attendance.

"No," he shook his head. "I was simply trying to be polite. A skill you could learn, I'm sure."

"I don't deal in manners, I deal in facts," she stated.

"It's your issue," he shrugged unbothered by her reply.

The BAU Agent turned to walk away.

"Oh, Dr. Reid?" she called.

He glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"I suggest if you expect someone to take you seriously, you might want to consider an appropriate haircut. Right now, you give off the illusion you were raised in the jungle by wild animals."

Reid straightened his back, and cleared his throat. "I'll consider it," he replied through clenched teeth. "May I offer you some advice?"

"I don't see how that would be beneficial to anyone. Just because you fool others with your I.Q level, you don't fool me."

Reid smiled in amusement. "No, I'm sure that's true. But I'll give it to you anyway. You are tactless, unsocial, and uncooperative and while you may be clever in your field of expertise you are clearly lacking in other areas. I suggest you see a psychiatrist, you are in need of some serious help." He walked away before Brennan could inform him that she was already seeing someone.

Her mouth formed an O shape as she watched him walk away.

"Hey, Bones," Booth appeared at her side. "What was that about?"

"I hate that guy," she muttered.

Booth smiled to himself, it was nice to see Brennan out of her league for a change.

… … … … … … …

"You are just the icing on the cake, baby," Garcia smiled at Castle as she took the drink of him. He was a charmer and a half.

The two of them chatted animatedly about their different jobs, and Castle went into a frenzy about his new book. Garcia was watching out of the corner of her eye, the Detective that seemed to glance over at them every few seconds, as if she were an officer on Petrol.

"I think you have a fan," Garcia smiled.

"Oh, really?" Castle said seductively stepping in closer towards her.

Garcia cleared her throat and smiled warmly at him. "I'm flattered you think it's me," she said in a low tone so as not to be overheard by anyone who was straining to hear their conversation. "But I was actually referring to the woman by the punch bowl. She's been staring at you all night."

Castle's eyes darted to the drink table to find Beckett looking his way. She turned her head away quickly, and pretended to be locked in conversation. Castle grinned to himself. So she did care after all. He was going to have fun with that. Knowing the moment he looked away, she would look back Castle took the opportunity to play with her head.

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked Garcia.

"Is it illegal?"

"No," he frowned.

"Oh," she looked disappointed. "I was due for some danger," she winked.

Castle laughed. "I'm not surprised by that at all."

"I wouldn't be either," she teased. "Okay… what's the favor?"

"Make her jealous."

Garcia considered it. "I don't think that's a good idea. You're playing with obvious emotions here, that woman seems mighty interested, to me."

"Yeah, well, she tells me different. I've wanted her since the moment I met her."

"For reals?"

"Yeah," he nodded seriously.

Garcia smiled. "Ah, who am I to break the bonds of true love?"

"Good on you, gorgeous…" Castle grinned.

In one swift move, he pulled the computer analyst tightly against him, making sure he had an easy view to Beckett. She was looking. He tipped Garcia slightly and grazed his lips against her cheek.

Beckett visibly straightened, her eyes now intensely watching him.

Garcia laughed. "Hold up hot stuff, I got a boyfriend back home," she whispered.

Slowly, Castle pulled her back up, a smile lingering on his face. "Thanks… I owe you."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Send me a signed copy of your new book."

"Done deal," he agreed.

_I just have to say that I love BOTH Bones and Reid, and I meant none to come out looking like jerks, it's just the way it happened. As for Castle & Beckett… who doesn't LOVE some jealousy to make emotions surface. _

_Leave a review and I shall update the last and most awesome chapter ASAP! In a hotel room… heated arguments… ending in kisses… come on ppl, who couldn't do with a little fluff. =D_

_BTW, I LOVE Reid's hair but had to make reference because he changed it, so the next time you see Reid with that HORRID short hair, just remember it was Bones' comment that made him cut it off… BLAME HER! =D_


	5. Jealousy

_A/N: Man alive, I know I haven't uploaded this in FOREVER, and I assume most of you have forgotten about it, seeing as it's a cross-over and they aren't all that popular anyway, but I want to finish it, because I HATE things hanging over my head. So I present you with the last chapter. =D_

"What is your problem, Beckett?" Castle snapped as he pulled back the sheet on the hotel bed.

Beckett rolled her eyes at him.

_Gah_, he thought silently. _Why were women so complicated to understand_?

"What?" he demanded. "Why are you acting like a weirdo?"

"I am NOT acting like a weirdo," she denied.

"Fine," he snapped. He slid into the bed and settled himself down on the mattress. He groaned as he closed his eyes. His mattress was top of the range. This was like sleeping on cement.

Beckett towered over him, standing on the side of the bed. "You are not sleeping in this bed!" she demanded.

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "It looks like I am."

"Get out!" she ordered. "I am not sharing this bed with you."

Castle shrugged. "So, sleep on the couch!"

Beckett's nostrils flared. She was raging mad. "RICK!"

He smiled, knowing that she never used his first name, unless of course she was fuming mad or some special occasion had warranted it. He liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

"So how did you like those people at the convention?" he teased as Beckett slipped into the bed beside him.

"I didn't," she snapped. "If you try anything Castle, I swear to God, you will lose whatever jewels you have still attached to you."

He winced at the preference. "I like that Garcia girl…" he baited.

"She was a bit eccentric, don't you think?"

"I like her."

"Yes, you said that," she groaned rolling over so that her back was to him. She allowed her anger expression to sink into one of a shattered heart, and she silently wondered if Garcia would come waltzing through the precinct to torment her every day. Maybe she needed to start dating again… it had been a while since Demming.

"You sound annoyed?" he stated.

"I'm not," she forced her voice to remain steady.

"Are you sure?"

Beckett sighed heavily. "Goodnight castle," she said using her warning tone.

"Some might even say you sound jealous…"

Beckett couldn't stand that. She sat up and turned her head to look down at him. "Are you that vain? Seriously, you think that every woman in America wants you."

He grinned. "I wouldn't say all… 80 % maybe…"

Beckett rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"You're jealous!"

"I am not," she barked.

"Come on now," he winked. "You know you want me."

She groaned and dropped her head back on the pillow, at the same time Castle turned over, so that he was looking down on her. Her breath seemed to hitch and he smiled, knowing that his being so close to her was driving her crazy.

"I like it when you're jealous…" he whispered.

"I am not…" she denied, but her tone was so quiet that even she didn't believe the words.

"I have a confession to make," he said, his face inching closer to hers. "Garcia saw you staring at us, and she made the connection, I just wanted to play the game… make you realize what you could have, if you stopped being so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn," she snapped.

"Yes you are," he said. "You wouldn't know how to be spontaneous if the opportunity was inches from your face."

"Oh, really…" she challenged.

"Really!"

It was Beckett who raised her head and made the connection from her mouth to his, and it was he who shifted closer to her, allowing the moment of spontaneity to linger on.

… … … …

"So have you made a date to see I.Q genius any time soon," Booth smiled as he pulled the covers around his waist. He liked that he was so close to Brennan, but he was afraid that at any moment she was going to think it inappropriate and decide to kick him out and make him sleep on the floor.

"Absolutely not," she shot back. "If I never see him again, I will be a happy camping."

"Camper, Bones. A happy camper,"

She ignored his correction. "Do you think he gets many dates?" she asked all of a sudden, shocking him with her question.

"Geez, Bones, how the hell do I know."

"He's got a good facial structure, but all that intelligence has to be daunting. I know that people find my I.Q somewhat discomforting, and considering his I.Q is slightly higher, well-"

"Slightly higher?" he teased.

"Nevermind," she muttered.

There was a long pause.

"Do you worry about people not asking you on a date?" he asked after the silence nearly killed him.

"I am beautiful, Booth, I get asked out on dates frequently."

"I know," he winced. He hated that she did.

"But once they get to know me," she went on. "They find my intelligence too much to handle. I find the relationship fizzles out, so to speak. So I only date those who I have a physical attraction to and then they won't feel so inferior to me."

"You ever taken a chance?" he asked gently. "On someone who just might not care how smart you are, but in truth finds it sexy as hell…" he was looking at her, his eyes full of desire.

She blushed. "No. I don't see the point."

"I think you should try…" he pleaded. "I think you should go out with me."

Her heart pounded loudly against the wall of her chest. "You?'

"Yes, Bones. I think you should let me take you out and show you how awesome your intelligence is and how much more people care about what's on the inside."

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful?' she questioned.

"Bones, that's insane. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes," she said without thinking. "But that doesn't mean just because we are sharing a bed, I will have intercourse with you."

Booth laughed. "I think I'm okay with that."

"Good."

"Can I kiss you?"

Brennan seemed to hesitate. "Okay," she agreed.

Booth leaned across and kissed her gracefully on the mouth.

_Hope that was full of yummy fluff. =D THANK YOU to all those who read and reviewed and alerted. I appreciate you. =D_


End file.
